Purple Skies
by Akira33
Summary: A new super Junishi, steals everyone's hearts though shes too cruel to suit anyone but perhaps Akito, has tough life, and purple skies :-D just read it im not good at summaries XP
1. The First Meeting

Purple Skies  
  
by Akira  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Chapter One: First Meeting  
  
It all started with the apple. I was standing there on the side of the street, leaning against the wall, feeling as miserable as miserable gets. Then just as I was going to close my eyes and say my prayers a kind hand touched my face. As I opened my eyes purple headlights shone full blast into me. He offered me an apple. Starving, I took it.  
I remember it clearer than the sky before me. The apple was crisp and sweet. As I gobbled it down greedily he simply watched me. Those shining eyes still as a winter night. There was a silence in those eyes. When I finnished the apple he tipped his hat and left. He hadn't said a word. I tried to follow him. I remember trying to run down the street. But I couldn't. My legs had been paralized. Suddenly frightened I moved away. As I walked silently back to my hidden shelter beneath the stairs leading to the church I kept seeing those eyes. Machiko muttered the events of earlier that day into the ear of her daughter, Aiko.  
  
*--*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--- *---*---*---*---*---*---*--*  
  
Yuki Souma lay on his bed at home. He was trying to do his homework but he couldn't concentrate. He had never seen that girl before but he felt as though he knew her. She was beautiful, long brown hair, slender figure, chestnut brown eyes, long dark lashes, angel pink lips. She was clearly miserable though, her face was pale and she had clothes that appeared to be several years old. And the way she ate that apple, it looked as though she hadn't eaten for ages. Tohru walked into the room. Yuki looked at her but the light he used to see in her eyes seemed to have faded. Her brown hair reminded him of the girl he had seen on the street but the girl from the street had much prettier hair with reddish and blondish hilights to it.  
  
"Yuki? Yuki-san are you okay," said Tohru with a worried expression on her face. In that moment Yuki did something he never did before. He rolled over and turned his back to Tohru.  
  
"Leave!" he comanded.  
  
"G-g-g-omen ne," Tohru stuttered, shocked. She then ran from the room.  
  
*--*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--- *---*---*---*---*---*---*--* 


	2. They Meet Again

Purple Skies  
  
by Akira  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Chapter 2: They Meet Again  
  
Machiko stood with her young daughter in the bushes outside of the highschool she used to go to. She should've been a sophomore this year. She was startled at the sound of footsteps behind her. She immediately grabbed her daugter and pulled out a sword, ready to defend herself against anything that should harm her or her precious child. To her surprise, there stood the stranger from the street, the one who had given her the apple.  
  
Yuki stared in disbelief, of all people he could find. He reached out and tapped the blade of her sword.  
  
Machiko realized that her sword was still out when the stranger tapped on it with his graceful, slender fingers. Blushing she clumsily put it away.  
  
Then Yuki looked down to see the younger child standing beside the stranger.  
  
Machiko noticed the direction of his gaze and pulled the child closer to her. Then she uttered the first words said between them, "My daughter, Aiko. Who are you?"  
  
"Daughter?? How old are you?" she looked no older than 18, tops.  
  
"16," Machiko replied in the low whisper she always used when she had to answer that fateful question.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"No idea"  
  
"Come"  
  
Machiko, not knowing what else to do followed the stranger with the purple eyes. Suddenly he turned around and demanded "What is your name?"  
  
"Machiko, yours?"  
  
"Souma Yuki" 


	3. Machiko's Story

Purple Skies  
  
by Akira  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Chapter 3: Machiko's Story  
  
Crystle-- Thanks for the tip on the summary, now that I read it through again I see that you're right. I changed it but I have a feeling that I just made it worse, tell me if you like it better or if it still has that connotation. You're my first review so thanks again. About the thing with Yuki yelling at Tohru is that after seeing the other girl he doesn't like Tohru anymore. I want to keep this fic short so I put that in the first chapter. Was it too abrupt? Was it hard to understand that Yuki yelled at her because he now loves somebody else? I love your feedback thank you!  
  
On with the story.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Yuki lead Machiko into a large field not too far away from their school. "Who are you exactly," he asked turning to look at her once more. Machiko was usually cautious and crafty at lieing to outsiders who questioned her (so that she could get what she wanted) but she could not lie to those peircing eyes. Avoiding Yuki's gaze she told her tale.  
  
"My name is Sato Machiko. But I hated my family so I like to be referred to as Machiko, just Machiko. I went to elementary and middle school and started my freshman year of highschool when my parents died in a car accident. Shortly after that I got pregnant and was expelled from my school. Having nowhere to go, I took to stealing food and sleeping under the church's steps. Then one day I got caught stealing and was put in jail. I escaped from their and decided to get a job so that I wouldn't be caught again. I sweep the floors in a bakery and I get two rolls a day, but no salary. It's the price to pay for being an escaped convict," she spat bitterly.  
  
'Wow,' thought Yuki. 'Maybe my family isnt the only cursed one!'  
  
"Why don't you sleep inside the church?" asekd Yuki.  
  
Machiko bit her lip. She'd spoken too much already. Suddenly she grew dizzy. She gasped for breath.  
  
Yuki saw her slowly start to lose balance. Without thinking he outstreched his arms to catch her.  
  
Machiko felt herself falling, slowly slowly slowly. Suddenly she was in the strangers arms and *poof*  
  
Machiko sat up on her hind legs and thought, 'Hey this is the first time I turned into a cat!' Suddenly realizing what happened, terrified, she looked around for the stranger. She saw large purple eyes looking up at her. A mouse! Kawaii! "You're a Junishi? Wait you're a cat like that baka-neko Kyo!" exclaimed Yuki.  
  
"Wait you turned into a mouse? You're a Souma. One of the Souma!" said Machiko with a look of unparalelled terror in her eyes.  
  
Yuki suddenly realized what must've happened.  
  
"Your daughter's father was a Souma right?" Yuki accused as he looked at Machiko's daughter who was running around picking the flowers on the field.  
  
'What is this, fucking Judgement Day?' thought Machiko bitterly.  
  
"Yes. Souma Akito is her father if you must know!" she suddenly shouted.  
  
*poof*  
  
They both changed back into their human form. Turning around they both slipped back into their clothes quickly. When Yuki turned around he saw Machiko crying. Then suddenly what she had said set in. 'Akito? Her lover? Holy shit! I thought Akito would have more self-restraint than to take the chances of passing on the curse like that!' Then he realized 'When two Junishi hug theyre not supposed to transform, right? So then she can't really be a Junishi.'  
  
"I know what you're thinking, I am not a normal Junishi. I take a different form everytime I transform. And Akito has always been different with me until the day he found out I got pregnant and threw me out to the street after whipping me. If only he knew what I could do maybe hed still love me," Machiko said wistfully in between sobs. Yuki knelt next to her and gently touched her arm. 


	4. A Nighttime Wander

Purple Skies  
  
by Akira  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Chapter 4: A Nighttime Wander  
  
Midnight. Machiko wandered through the quazi darkness of the suburban streets. She hated the half-lit night sky. It was disgusting. The nighttime should be pitch black. Machiko soon found herself outside the gates leading to the main house of the Soumas. She had visited these fateful grounds frequently for as long as she could remember. Standing behind a cherry tree, she tapped the wood and felt herself slowly melt into the form of a butterfly. Once her transformation was complete she flew into Akito's room through his ever open window. (Left open for birds) Gently touching the tip of her wing on Akito's lips she hovered for several minutes. She then flew out. Behind the cherry tree again. Transforming again.  
Normally this would be when she left but she decided to linger. Last time she had lingered Akito had woken up. That was long ago. Before. Machiko rubbed her shoulder blades and flew up to the roof. Once comfortably seated there she let her mind drift. 'Yuki. He was beautiful. And the way he looked at me--' In her mind's eye she could see Yuki's smiling face and bright eyes. Suddenly his face thinned and his hair turned black and his image was replaced with Akito's. Machiko gasped upon realizing that her dream had turned into reality. 'Stupid stupid me!' she scolded herself. 'You should've known better!'  
  
"Machiko," stated Akito. "What are you doing here."  
  
Machiko felt like she was falling. That baka still had so much power over her. She lovingly touched his black hair. Akito it seemed also still had some weakness in him. He touched her hand. He was warm. Akito knelt before her and laid his head in her lap as they used to long ago. Before. She curled over and touched her head to his. Thay stayed this way, placid as statues, for several minutes though it seemed like eternity to the rare couple. Then the wind started to blow shaking up this placid scene. The two both thought the wind was going to blow away the other and they held hands. Slowly Akito leaned forward and in the blowing wind the two of them sat there, on the roof, holding hands and kissing.  
The wind stopped blowing. Suddenly there was a hanging sensation in the air. The two cursed people broke away from each other. Suddenly there was a fire in their eyes. Akito's eyes burnt and menacing black and Machiko's turned a horrific red. Akito moved a hand viciously to her throat but Machiko blocked him with one arm and with the other grabbed his collar and threw him off the roof. As he fell his eyes remained narrow and kept the black fire. Time seemed to slow. Machiko had fullfilled the first part of her destiny. She heard a thud, flittered from the roof to the spot where Akito lay. She checked his pulse and realizing he was dead she walked off. 


	5. The Next Day

Purple Skies  
  
by Akira  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Chapter 5: The Next Day  
  
The next day the Souma house was buzzing with anxioty. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru had come to the main house upon receiving an emergency call from Hatori. Ayame, Haru, Momiji and all the other Junishii were there as well. As the grim visitors entered Hatori informed them that Akito was dead and swiftly fled the room. It was a tearful bunch. Even Tohru began to cry even though she had never gotten close to Akito. Yuki, sat very very still in a corner of the room. When Ayame saw his still stance he growled, "You heartless boy, I know he was cruel to you but he was your cousin." Yuki ignored the remark knowing that Ayame was just frustrated as they all were. His eyes lit on Tohru. Suddenly feeling bad about how badly he had been treating her, he rose and walked to her and touched her shoulder.  
  
Tohru felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yuki. He was looking mournfully into space. She felt relieved, maybe he wasn't mad at her after all. Her sobs lightened. Suddenly an unexpected visitor walked in.  
  
Machiko stepped in the door. Yuki, though shocked to see her was stunned by her beauty as he had been every other time he saw her. The other men in the room also were too stunned to ask any questions.  
  
"Yuki! I heard the news and had to come!" she said looking very sad indeed. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Machiko, a school friend of Yuki's." The crowd nodded and upon seeing puzzled looks on Tohru's and Kyo's faces she answered their unspoken question. "I'm a sophomore, perhaps that's why you don't recognize me. I know Yuki from Student Council."  
  
Several men jumped up to offer her a seat and drinks. Soon they were all speaking and laughing and had somehow forgetten about Akito's death. Machiko smiled and chatted with all of them. All the girls looked up to her as they would to a goddess and every man was jealous that Yuki got to see her at every student council meeting. At first Yuki had been a little surprised, "Why did she lie to my family saying that she was in student council with me and how did she hear the news?" After a while though he had forgotten his doubts and stared mystified at her rippling hair.  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
A little poll:  
  
Akira thinks this fic is the worst she has ever written and is considering removeing it. Tell her your opinion as to weather it should be removed or not by sending a brief message in the form of a review. Other reviews will also be appreciated. Thank you  
  
3 Akira 


End file.
